He's Only One Guy
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: Kikyo's POV about Kagome and Inuyasha and the love triangle. Not an KikyoInuyasha. Get's kinda poetic at the end. Review!


_Disclaimer: I wish I was Rumiko Takahashi, just to see what it'd be like! But alas, I am not, which means I don't own Inuyasha._

_Author's Note: I dunno where I got this idea, I just wanted to make a fic through Kikyo's point of view, because, although I hate Kikyo/Inuyasha I still think that the Love Triangle adds a lot of interesting things to the series. Anyway, that being said enjoy and review!_

He's Only One Guy

I guess in a way, he was my best friend. Of course he was; we did everything together. Everyone warned me that it wouldn't work, I mean, he is a half demon. But none of that mattered to me, because I saw him as more than a hanyou, I saw him as the guy I loved.

"Kikyo, he is a hanyou that will betray you one day. You're a priestess that guards a jewel with unlimited power. I know opposites attract, but you two are too opposite."

Everyone always said that to me. No one understood how Inuyasha and I just loved being together, and I loved him. I knew he wouldn't betray me; he was my protector, my everything.

This must sound pretty foolish, after all of the things we went through. Everyone thinks of me as the priestess that doesn't seem human, but he saw me as Kikyo, who I am, not who everyone sees me as. It was hard not to fall for his charm.

I remember when I first met him, how tough he acted. He pretended to be in things only for himself. But I remember wanting to get to know the real side of him. It just seemed to be fun, trying to discover more to the complex hanyou, and in a way, I guess it was love at first sight.

Everyone said I could soften anyone's heart, that I could fix anyone's problems. I guess that was true, because I think he began to fall for me as well. Sometimes I even forgot WHAT he was, but instead focused on WHO he was. And who he was is the man that I still find myself thinking about; even now after that Kagome came.

Gods I hated that Kagome…

Hate isn't too nice of a word either; I really loathed her. I mean, after I figured out the truth of what happened the day I died, I wanted my Inuyasha to join me in hell. And he was on the verge of saying yes, until that stupid girl pulled at his heart.

And even now I know he still loves me. Why else would he not have already given up on the deceased priestess? Why else would he run off to find me every time he saw my soul stealers?

And that time I pinned Kagome to that tree, and made it impossible for him to see or hear her. That was the night of the kiss. If Kagome wasn't around then I could have him to myself. But how can I get rid of her when Inuyasha is always around her?

"He's only one guy…" every one who found out how much I loved him, that's what they told me. "He's only one guy in a sea of men. He's a demon; you have humans flocking in herds to meet you. And yet you chose him-a demon- instead."

Yes, I'm aware he is only one guy; but to me, he is much more. To the world, he may just be one person, but to me, he was the world. And for a short time, he was mine. Until that damned Naraku had to come along.

Speaking of Naraku, I don't know why he had to come into my personal affairs. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I didn't ask for him to come and ruin my life, so why did he?

I mean, I knew that guarding the Shikon no Tama would be hard, and probably make me lead a cursed life, and I'm not the kind of person who complains, but I guarded it because they needed me. I help all those people, why do I always have this stuff happen to me?

And so it goes…and on it goes…and he doesn't realize how much it really hurts me to see him with HER. I thought he loved me, but maybe he moved on. But I want him to think of me as Kikyo, the woman he loves, not Kikyo, the woman that tries to drag me to hell. Why doesn't he understand that I can give him much more than she can?

She's only an illusion of me. She shouldn't even be here. She doesn't even belong in this time. She should be gone, away from my Inuyasha, away from me. She stole my identity. There's only one Kikyo, and that Kikyo belongs to Inuyasha. That Kikyo is the only one that can love Inuyasha.

In fact, he only loves her because she is a figment of me. Kagome is nothing but a fake image of me. I hate how I can only sit around and watch them be happy, see him smile, without me. She softened his heart, the one thing that I thought only I could do.

He's only one guy…maybe I should move on…but I can't… Doesn't he realize that I still love him? I guess not, because he's happy with her.

He's only one guy…I'm only one girl…and Kagome, is caught in the middle of this love triangle. To them all, he's only one guy, too me he is more.

He's only one guy… I'm only one girl…I can't change the world.

He's only one guy, but I love him anyway. She's who she is, and he chose her. I'm only one girl, I can't change the world.

X

_I realize this was kinda weird but I was just bored and felt like doing it. Sorry it gets kinda poetic in the end. Anyway, I think it sucks, so review and tell me how much it does. Bye for now!_

_Fox Kitsune_


End file.
